Gavslade Tallstaff
Gavslade Tallstaff Name - Gavslade TallStaff - Son of Aman Son of Urbran Height - 9′8″ Weight - 375 lbs Hair - Short dark brown. Eyes - Green Age - 201 Gavslade TallStaff son of Aman Son of Urbran began life 201 years ago. Growing up he lived a quiet peaceful life within Stedding Madan. His mother and father were both wonderful wood singers and he soon developed the gift. Gavslade spent most of his time wandering the tall trees within the stedding talking to them and becoming fast friends with the woods. At the very early age of 20 Gav sung his first creation. A thick iron wood staff measuring 10 feet in length came forth from his favorite tree which he sat under many a days. From that day no one ever saw Gav without his staff which he would talk to and treat as his friend. Gavslade paid little attention to any classes except those regarding the forest and singing to plants. Even at a young age he knew that he wanted to become one with the land. Many years passed by and little changed in the stedding. Gavslade grew taller and became wiser and more knowledgeable. By his 100th year he knew what every single plants properties within the steddings forest be it poison healing or neither. His parents began incorporating him in shaping wood joining together to form many great things. His singing improved as time went by. The day came when his parents decided to bring him out of the stedding to sell their wares in Katar. He grew very excited knowing that this was a rare chance indeed. The day came when they set off leaving the stedding. Something inside seemed to fade away as he left the stedding…feeling almost as if a part of himself had left and stayed inside. Gathering his courage he set off walking with his parents helping carry the sacks of sung wood on his shoulder. As Gavslade walked the miles to Katar his excitement grew. There were so many plants that were not inside the stedding. He stopped every now and then to stoop his great height to look down at a plant. He wondered what they were and what properties they had within them. Traveling within the city he seemed a little uncomfortable but also astonished at the masses of people all around him. He didnt realize so many humans excisted! The trade went without a hitch and while he begged to stay in the city and look around his parents forbade it and left right away. Frowning he followed along and went back to the stedding. Doing his trade Gavslade remained restless within the next 100 years. He thought long and hard during this time on what he had seen outside the stedding. So many plants to record and work with! So many people to share knowledge of the land with. He decided he would leave the stedding and see the world for himself. Strapping on his pack looking at the tear streaked face of his mother and father he hugged them tight and turned around marching forward to new adventure. Gavslade wears dark green breeches with a large coat of the same color. His dark brown hair is a mess on top of his head sticking everywhere. His boots are calf high and are made of hard leather with good soles made for walking. He always carries his ironwood staff that he sang and shaped when he was a young boy. The staff stands at 10 ft just above his head. He uses it for a walking staff never thinking of using it for a weapon. In his various pouches he carries a many assortment of herbs and plants. He also carries a large book in his back pack which he uses to catalogue plants. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Ogier Bios